


Morning Bright

by thornsilver



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: A lazy morning.





	Morning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on LJ.

Yohji firmly believed at taking advantage of the opportunities life presented, so now, with Omi and Ken gone from the house because of an out-of-town meeting Takatori Mamoru absolutely *had* to be present for, Yohji did so by traipsing around naked as the day he was born. (Plus or minus a tattoo, of course.) Granted, it was a short trip -- from their room to the bathroom and back again, but Yohji would have never dared to do even this much with the others in residence. He might have had an exhibitionist streak, but even he had limits. For example, Omi scared him.

The wooden floor was smooth and cold under bare feet. When Yohji tried to regain his place near the warm body of his lover, the man, as always, tensed, but a whispered "It's just me” stopped him from coming to complete awakening. Yohji grinned and wrapped himself around Aya, burying his nose in the crimson hair. It smelled like shampoo, sweat, and comfort. Yoji fell asleep almost immediately.

Only to wake up to the bright sunglow right in his eyes, painful even through the drawn blinds.

Not so long ago Yohji whined, begged and cajoled to prevent their room from having eastern-faced windows, but Aya went into "Implacable Fujimiya" mode, and not even Yohji could change his mind.

Interestingly enough Aya remained deeply asleep, even though his face was directly in the patch of sunlight. It was so unfair that Yohji had to suffer alone... Or maybe he didn't.

He nipped gently on his bedmate's neck, causing Aya to utter a sleepy protest before he turned over on his back and attempted to glare at Yoji. It did not quite work. The purple eyes were only half-open.

Yohji's tongue, meanwhile, happily explored the newly-revealed territory, tickling the hollow of Aya's throat and then traveling further down, until he could apply his teeth to an already erect nipple as Aya's hand tangled in Yohji's hair to bring him closer to his target.

"You know, we have discussed benefits of getting you fixed," Aya said only half jokingly.

Yohji rubbed his half hard cock on Aya's thigh and smiled into his lover's skin. "What, and lose all this?"

He kissed Aya then, a light kiss that all too easily changed into something nastier and more sloppy, and left them both panting and hard, their lips red and swollen.

He put his hand under a pillow to fish out a tube of lubricant, while Aya watched him with his eyes still half-closed. Aya in bed was always so accommodating... Pretty much the only place Yohji could count on consideration, frankly.

His hand slick, Yohji started a slow rhythm on Aya's cock. He was of a firm opinion that morning sex should be slow. And easy. And this way he could see the blush creeping down Aya's body as his hips started to push into Yohji's hold.

When Aya came, silently, as always, Yohji transferred his grip to his own hard-on, his hand slick with the remains of lube and warm results of Aya's climax. With Aya watching sleepily, wearing an expression that was half bemusement and half lust, it did not take Yohji long to finish at all.

They cuddled together, sleepily, Yohji so content that even the sun and the craving for recently given up cigarettes did not bother him, until Aya sighed and looked at the bed-side clock.

"Shower."

"What, now?"

Aya may have been a slow waker by preference, but once actually conscious he was capable of actions Yohji considered positively heroic.

"Now. We are meeting Aya-chan in two hours."

"Meeting Aya-chan? Why?"

Aya glared, and this time the power of expression was undiluted. 

"Her boyfriend Hirochi would be there to finally meet with us."

Aya said "boyfriend" with only slightly less emphasis than he used to pronounce "Takatori".

Yohji suppressed a sigh. Aya took the existence of his sister's boyfriend better than any of them dared hope. After pressuring Omi to run an extensive background research on the poor man that thankfully brought up nothing untoward, he mostly left the relationship alone. Yohji liked to credit his influence.

Granted, they were all very insistent that the Aya-chan learned how to protect herself, and she was quite capable of kicking Hirochi's ass from here to Australia if the need arouse... 

Letting Aya meet Hirochi with only his sister as a buffer was probably asking for trouble. On the plus side, that girl was going to owe him. Big.

Because Yohji was Yohji, he made a point of lolling in bed with an extremely put-up expression as Aya muttered something under his breath about lazy bastards and stalked into the shower.

Later, as Yohji took a shower of his own, he took a moment to ponder how, when, and why lazy sex on Saturday morning followed by dealing with, well, *family* issues ended up being normal. Not that he had any complains.

In fact, lately he had been feeling... content, absence of cigarettes and all.

He still made a point of finding and donning his sunglasses before venturing downstairs.


End file.
